


Filthy Little Mudblood

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Dubious Consent, Gift Fic, Incest, Multi, Rape, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 1000-2000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily likes to watch the Lestranges, but never thought that they would want her to join them... Written for nearlyconscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Little Mudblood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nearlyconscious on LiveJournal, who requested _"Rabastan & Rodolphus + a sub (Lily? Andi? Alice?) and I don't think any specific kink is needed, you have enough to go with as it is..."_
> 
> Warnings: Dubiously consensual/non-consenting sex.

Lily liked to watch the Lestranges.

She thought them both devastatingly attractive – she had since she had first seen them in school, and as the years had passed, they had only gotten more and more unbearably beautiful. It had gotten to the point where Lily could barely look at them without feeling wetness in her knickers and an ache between her thighs.

So she watched them.

She had found out where they lived from Andromeda and, over the summer, had taken to making nightly trips to their manor. There was a tree outside their window that, when she climbed up it, gave her a perfect view into their bedroom. She could watch them through the window, fingering herself until she came over and over.

She settled into place on the branch of the tree, spreading her legs and hoisting up her skirt and rammed her fingers into her tight cunt as she watched the boys undressing.

It was  _so_  dirty,  _so_  wrong, but seeing them made her throb and ache and she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes off them. Rodolphus was talking and she wished that she could hear what they were saying, for Rodolphus looked a bit angry with his brother.

_I hope he's angry. I hope he's angry and decides to punish his brother…_

The thought of Rodolphus punishing Rabastan – bending him over and spanking him, perhaps,  _oh God_  – made Lily groan quietly. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle the noise and bucked against her fingers and fixed her eyes on Rodolphus. He was so big, so strong and masculine, and she was sure that she was going to come at any moment.

Then Rabastan turned towards the window and he caught sight of Lily.

She almost fell out of the tree. Her pussy ached and she felt a rush of fury that they were stopping now, then a rush of fear at what they were going to do to her. She tried to scramble down the branch, but the window flew open and Rodolphus caught her arm.

"What are you  _doing_?" he demanded, sounding absolutely furious, and Lily could only whimper. It must have been painfully obvious what she had been doing – her skirt was up, her pussy exposed and wet, and if she looked half as aroused as she felt…

"You were  _spying_  on us!" Rabastan cried, looking outraged, and Lily wanted to cry. She had never been so humiliated in her life – as if it wasn't bad enough that she had been caught spying on two boys who she wanted so much that it hurt, they had seen her with her fingers up her cunt, masturbating over them…

Rodolphus dragged her in and her legs were shaking so badly that she could barely support herself. She had been right on the verge of an orgasm and the frustration of not being able to finish made her feel sick.

"Wipe her memory!" Rabastan sounded practically hysterical. "I don't want a- a pervert girl like her knowing what I look like–"

"Shut up, Rab," Rodolphus said sharply. He was looking at Lily with an expression of mixed revulsion and intrigue. "You're Lily, aren't you? Lily Evans, from school?" And when she did not answer immediately, he slapped her across her large breasts. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" Lily yelped. She put up her hands to protect her breasts, which were aching and sensitive as it was, and having Rodolphus Lestrange slap them certainly didn't help. She felt a drop of liquid roll down her thigh and splash onto the floor between her legs.

"She's a Mudblood," Rodolphus told Rabastan, as if Lily couldn't hear them. "We have a Mudblood who's been getting horny over us…"

It sounded so terribly dirty when he said it that way. It sounded  _disgusting_. It  _was_  disgusting. Lily should never have come to spy on them – she was a sick, sick girl for enjoying it…

"I think," Rodolphus said, and he lowered his voice into a purr that sent chills up Lily's spine, "that the Mudblood would like to get fucked by us."

"No!" Lily gasped automatically, but Rabastan's face split into a wide grin and he grabbed her by one breast, holding her nipple through her shirt and dragging her forward a little.

"Oh, yes," he breathed. "I think the Mudblood would  _really_  like to be fucked… I mean, just  _look_  at how wet she is…" He put his hand in between Lily's thighs and she jumped when she felt his fingers prod at her tight opening. "She must be going mad…"

"Don't touch me there…" Lily breathed. A tear spilled down her cheek, but when Rabastan's finger sank deep inside her cunt, she had to gasp and bite her lips to stop herself from coming instantly.  _She would not have an orgasm for him, she would_ not!

Rodolphus was breathing heavily. She watched him with wary, teary eyes as he circled his brother and her slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. Rabastan had added a second finger and was pumping them slowly in and out of her when she felt Rodolphus's hands on her ass.

"Oh!"

He squeezed her ass slowly, rhythmically, and she could not help but groan and grind back against his hands. Rabastan's fingers were curling inside her, brushing the most sensitive spot, and as much as she tried, she didn't think that she was going to be able to hold in her orgasm.

"Touch the Mudblood's tits, Rab," Rodolphus breathed and Lily's lips parted in a silent moan when Rabastan took one of her large breasts in his hand. Between that, and Rabastan's fingers in her pussy and Rodolphus's hands on her ass, it was all she could do to-

She let out a cry when she felt something touch her asshole.

She wasn't prepared, wasn't stretched or lubricated, but she felt no pain, only the most intense pleasure she could have ever imagined when Rodolphus thrust into her ass. She clamped down on him automatically, her body's reaction to being penetrated without enough warning, and she groaned desperately.

"God, she's tight," Rodolphus grunted from behind her, and Lily groaned again, in dismay this time, when Rabastan pulled his fingers out of her.

"Don't stop!" she cried tearfully, but Rabastan grabbed her by her thighs and hoisted them off the ground so that she was suspended in the air between him and Rodolphus. For a moment, she had no idea what was going to be done to her, but then Rabastan thrust inside her and all she could do was scream in delight.

She should have been terrified. She should have been angry. She should have been fighting. But all she could do was let the two boys hold her up and fuck her while she cried with pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?" Rodolphus snarled in her ear. "You like having nice, hard, Pureblood cocks inside you?" and Lily nodded and sobbed out for  _more, more, MORE!_

She wasn't sure how long they were at it before she came. It was much sooner than she had wanted to –  _how humiliating, coming for them like this_  – but she could think of nothing but how unbelievably good it felt. She felt a rush of hot liquid inside her and heard groaning, and only seconds later  _– or perhaps minutes or hours or an eternity_  – the boys pulled out and she collapsed on the ground.

There was silence.

"Get up, Mudblood." Rabastan's voice was icy cold and harsh and fresh tears sprung to Lily's eyes. She heaved herself up and looked at him and Rodolphus warily.

"Out," Rodolphus ordered, pointing at the window, but as she turned and scrambled for it, he added in a soft, almost sweet voice, "but come back any time."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
